A God's mistake
by Crumpet King
Summary: I blinked, looked around and blinked again, that's odd; I seem to be inside of a cupboard under some… stairs? What the hell was going on? Alright, let's take this slow, what was I doing before I woke up here… Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I blinked, looked around and blinked again, that's odd; I seem to be inside of a cupboard under some… stairs? What the hell was going on? Alright, let's take this slow, what was I doing before I woke up here…

_Flashback_

_I looked down towards the incredibly boring-looking house I was floating above and grimaced, yep, they just killed him, bled out, done with life, finito… well this has just turned into a massive fucking mess hasn't it, I set it up so the kid would have a better life than he did in the bloody books and then this happens! I save his parents lives and they abandon him for his twin, HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE A TWIN!_

_Ah, fucking Christ, what do I do now, I already set the prophecy and everything how they could possibly misinterpret that is beyond me, it must be a mortal thing…_

_I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, I'm far too old for this kind of shit, although, it does take care of that stupid horcrux, not that I couldn't have taken care of it myself… I can't exactly bring him back from heaven… well… I could, but the kid's happy now, and I don't want to take that away from him._

_It's a good thing that dumbles doesn't have anything monitoring him this time otherwise he'd be here now fucking things up even more. I sighed again, seems like I've been doing that a lot these days._

_I sat down on my cloud "right, what do I need to do now… the kid is dead but still needs to fulfill the prophecy, I won't bring him back from heaven so that means that someone would have to take his place, which they CAN'T do because the bloody fucking prophecy is tied into his very soul, or at the very least his… body…" Thinking quickly I looked down towards the house and subsequently the dead child once more. If anyone has to do it… it might as well be me… It's not like I don't have the time._

_Chuckling at my incredibly amazing pun I flew down to Harry's body passing right though the house, I leaned forward in the small cupboard and touched my hand to his, honestly, tiny head and pushed my soul and magic into his body. Here goes nothing._

Flashback end

Oh, right, I'd replaced the Kid, I'm Harry Potter now, I smiled, guess I finally get to fulfill my childhood dreams.

I quickly set to work; if I'm going to do this I might as well enjoy it. I waved my hand across my torso, just a mild scan and, wow there's a lot of damage, I'll have to fix that later, first things first, escape, not hard, seriously I'm a god, this is gonna be a piece of cake. I quickly got up, ignoring the all too familiar pain in my 'new' body and walked out into the hallway completely ignoring the door I didn't need to open, I glanced around the house, noting just how impossibly boring it was before turning towards the stairs, might as well put the fear of me into these children.

I walked into the main bedroom once again ignoring the door and looked upon the disgusting creatures that were the Dursleys, I know I'm supposed to be neutral in my stance towards humans but these people just killed a child, and that's something you should never do when I'm watching, and I'm always watching, comes with the omniscience, as do headaches unsurprisingly.

I turned towards the bed and slowly raised my hands towards the two humans. BOOM, a loud crash of thunder reverberated around the room, waking both of them up screaming and half-deaf; I increased the gravity around their bodies and stuck them to the bed… that shut them up.

"Hello auntie, Uncle" I nodded towards each of them with a smile of my face, although I suppose it didn't look too nice seeing as I'm still covered in Harry's blood, whoops.

Vernon managed to find his voice after about a minute of staring at my awesome glowing eyes. "BOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI-" I increased the gravity around both of them, specifically around their necks.

"Why uncle, whoever are you talking to? It can't be Harry, after all Harry's dead, you killed him" I grinned at the looks of shock and denial upon their faces before Harry's aunt decided to, stupidly, weigh in.

"But… but you're right there" the voice was barely above a whisper but I still picked it up, Harry's ears were quite sensitive it seemed.

"oh, but I'm not harry" the looks of shock increased as expected "I'm the demon he was holding back" Might as well play it up a bit "he was saving your lives just by living, but when you killed in, I was finally FREE!" my smile widened enough to show all my rapidly sharpening teeth, immensely enjoying their looks of pure terror, too bad it was damped by the release of their bowels. Ew.

I decided to finish this up quickly; after all I've got a lot to do tonight. I raised my currently tiny hands a little higher and extended the nails into claws, the skin around my arms and face instantly changed to red and large leathery wings wreathed in black flames **"TIME TO DIE DURSLEYS" **I screamed before I jumped towards the bed, obviously intent on ripping them to pieces and they fainted.

I retracted my hands which were inches away from their faces and immediately stopped all the cool demon effects, although I left my canine teeth sharpened, if only to look cool while giving and insane laugh at the looks on their faces, heh. After recovering, I quickly stepped outside… through the wall… on the second floor, it's a good thing I can fly or that would've been really bad I looked towards London, next stop Gringotts.

**A/N – this is my first first-person story and I intent to continue it and have longer chapters because I realize this one wasn't very long, anyway, feedback and tips would be appreciated, and if you have any idea for the story send it on through, I want to say now that I MAY not decided yet, but I may change Harry's gender to female because that's the gender of the God that now inhabits him.**

**Furthermore, the god that now inhabits harry has literally no limitations whatsoever and as pointed out near the start of the story she is in fact aware of the harry potter books in another universe, so yeah, this is going to be super OP doing whatever the fuck she wants enjoying life sort of thing, if you're not into that don't read it, but I like the idea of her completely outclassing everyone else, I will try to keep the powers she exhibits within reason, but no promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Follow and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - what to do next

I drifted above the cloud layer, lazily flying towards London. What exactly is my plan? I should've really though this through… Alright, I need to get to London and then to Gringotts, I shouldn't need to worry about drawing attention because Harry's twin is the BWL so no problems there, should I change my name? I don't really like staying as a guy so I think I will. I glanced down, checking I was still on the right path. I'll think of a name later. Next I'll need money, not a problem when I can create gold from nothing so I guess that's sorted out, hmm, I should probably bring Sara here, just need to find a body for her to inhabit… House Elf, I'll buy a house elf, a dead one, obviously. Ducking down to avoid the plane I was about to hit I noticed that I was above Diagon, lovely.

* * *

><p>I landed in an alleyway breaking off from the main ally, an apparition point if I'm not mistaken. Making my way towards the incredibly weirdly shaped Gringotts bank I noticed that in fact quite a few people were giving me odd looks, after casually obliviating them I glanced down to see what the problem was and noticed immediately that I was still coved in blood, typical, I ducked into yet another alleyway and sealed off the entrance, wouldn't do to be seen now would it. I created a mirror in front of myself to see what I actually looked like at this point in time. I looked at the mirror and was actually a little shocked. My (Harry's) hair although still a raven black was matted to my head with blood, my skin, at least the bits that could be seen underneath the blood had taken on a lovely sea-shell blue from the hours of flying I had decided to do, I sighed, should've teleported. The clothes I was wearing, drowning in really, had an uncountable number of holes in them showing of my incredibly damaged and malnourished body underneath, I sighed again, I knew I looked bad, but this is really taking the ticket, this just won't do at all.<p>

I quickly closed my eyes and started focusing on an image of what I wanted to look like. I felt my hair extending to just below my shoulders. My entire body lengthened as I climbed from a rather unhealthy 4ft 3 to a very healthy 4ft 8, well, at least for a 10 year old anyway. I felt the scars that covered my body fade away into nothing and all the bones in my body realigning themselves to my new shape as well as correcting years of abuse, which incidentally was agonizingly painful. I reinforced my body to a level that would be impossible to a human, the level at which bullets would simply bounce off me and nothing less than an avada kedavra would even be able to touch me, and even then I still wouldn't feel it, while I was at it, I decided to fix my clothes and change them to something a little more stylish, I think it's stylish anyway, not really all that sure about the fashion of the 1980's.

I opened my eyes and smiled at the result of my work, much better. Instead of black hair, I now had crimson red hair that fell down to just below my shoulders in a wavy fashion, my face had become a lot more heart-shaped and my glasses were square with black rims, although I kept the green colour for my eyes. I no longer wore ratty and worn out clothes but instead a light yellow sundress that fell to my ankles, It's a good thing I changed back into a girl or that would look really weird, I neglected to give myself any shoes since it's far more comfortable without, nodding at my new look, I headed back out into the main ally and once again headed towards the bank.

* * *

><p>After annoying the guards outside with a very over the top mock salute I decided to make my way into the bank and towards one of the goblin tellers.<p>

"Why hello there my good man" I started with a smile "I would like to open a vault please"

The goblin sneered down at me "where are your parents _child_" My eye twitched, time to go on the offensive

"Look, Ripclaw, I'll make this simple" Ignoring the look of surprise on the goblin's face I reached behind my back and pulled out a block of gold before slamming it on the desk and smiling to the goblin "I would like to open a vault"

"Y…yes miss, just wait a moment" the goblin stuttered before hopping off his stool and hurrying down an adjacent corridor. After only five minutes of waiting the goblin was back with another goblin, great. "Err… Miss, this is Meatfist; he's the one that determines the value of any raw materials before we convert them into galleons" Oh, this one's actually useful.

Meat fist stepped forwards with a sneer, obviously not expecting anything of any value from a mere 10 year old child, and held out his hand. "The gold" he sneered. Ignoring the incredible disrespect I handed him my gold block and smirked at the look on his face, yeah, that's right, 100% real gold, bitch.

"Th...This is, real I-"

"How much is it worth" I cut him off

"Well" The goblin said while going back to a sneer, must be his resting face, poor guy "Gold of this quality and amount could be converted to 50,000 galleons at least" going through a near instantaneous calculation in my head I realized that I had just created 500,000 pounds worth of gold. I grinned, perfect.

"Well Mr. Meatfist I would like to set up a vault with the highest security and convert a few more of those into galleons to put inside, is that alright?" This caught him off guard

"YOU HAVE MORE?!" heh.

I smiled happily, becoming the picture perfect of innocent "of course, I wouldn't want to open a vault with that little money would I?" I could almost see the dollar signs in their eyes.

Ripclaw managed to start thinking again and stepped towards me "perhaps we should take this to a more private place" I glanced around the atrium and noticed that quite a few people were looking towards us, so much for secrecy. I quickly nodded.

Ripclaw led us deep into the bank through a multitude of corridors before we stopped before a pair of lavish doors probably mahogany door inlaid with incredibly detailed designs, all of which involved a goblin killing something else on one way or another. I looked above the door and read the plaque hanging there _Director Ragnok_ oh shite.

We walked through the doors after a moment of waiting with me being a hell of a lot more nervous than before and walked up to a marble looking desk in the middle of the room. The room itself looked to be designed for business rather than comfort being very Spartan in design with very little covering the surrounding green walls, although the mounted goblin heads were a little disconcerting. I looked up at the desk and for the first time, cursed my lack of height as I was forced to look up at the goblin that sat there, a superior smirk on his face, jackass.

Ripclaw bowed to the director and started speaking in gobbledygook _"director there is a human here who claims to have an inordinate amount of gold, and wants to open a vault, she is without guardian, and is merely carrying the gold on her self, how should we proceed?"_

Ragnok steepled his fingers before glaring down at the goblin _"the usual, kill her, steal her gold and cover it up"_

I smirked _"y'know, it's not very nice to talk about people as if they're not there"_ all of the three goblins turned to me in what I thought was a hilarious synchronization of shocked faces _"besides, I'm not human" _ That did it, Meatclaw fainted, face first, into the desk, with an audible crack.

The Director glared at me _"then what are you"_

This was it._ "I, my dear director am a true God, a guardian of all life, well at least that which I choose to protect" _I whispered the last part to myself "_and your worst nightmare" _They looked at me disbelievingly, I rolled my eyes, time for a show. I flared out some of my power into the room, creating an immense amount of pressure around the goblins, both of which were struggling to stand, or in the Director's case, sit up. I let wings once again flair out from my back, only this time they were made entirely of light. Floating up to be eye-level with the Director, I increased the pressure ever so slightly while bringing myself ever closer to him. I stared into his eyes and made my own flash a glowing red, before once again growing out my canines into sharp vampire teeth. He flinched, perfect.

I clicked my fingers and instantly the crushing pressure in the room was removed and I was back in place looking as normal as any other 10 year old girl with no shoes. "I would like to open a vault **please**_" _Both of the goblins nodded hurriedly.

Ragnok decided to speak up "I will take care of it myself, my lady" Obviously trying not to piss me off now, heh.

I smiled at him and he flinched again "good. Furthermore you will help me with any and all endeavors I need help with, EVEN if it goes against the _rules _of this bank, understood?" The director looked uneasy but nodded anyway. "Fantastic, now, first order of business, I need to know if I'm disowned" Both goblins looked at me oddly so I decided to elaborate "My name in this word is Harry potter"

"But you're a girl…"

I deadpanned "Really? I never fucking noticed" I sighed, this is going to happen a lot isn't it "_Second_ order of business I need to change my name" Ragnok nodded "and finally I need to know who my magical guardian is supposed to be"

Ragnok looked confused "You don't know?"

"Nope, no one told me, now get to work please" Ragnok nodded for the last time and started filling out papers, as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. I looked to my side and noticed that Rip claw was still staring at me in what was most likely pure terror, one wave of my hand later and he was transported back to his telling station with no memories of the event that transpired, after doing the same with Meatfist I turned back to the Director who was patiently waiting for me to finish "I was just erasing their memories" I explained, as he nodded.

"Miss potter, the vault is set up and all you need to do now is provide us with some of your blood and we can make a key for you " I nodded before handing over a vial of it "right…" Ragnok continues, obviously not expecting it to be that easy to get a God's blood, it doesn't really matter anyway, it's still human blood, only my soul is godly. "You said you need to know if you were disowned?" I nodded "well you're not, but you're trust vault has been rescinded and you're no longer the heir, or rather heiress to the potter fortune" the chuckled at the look on my face, getting a bit more comfortable with my presence "furthermore, although your name is still down for Hogwarts you will have to pay the tuition fees yourself" I nodded again, expecting this "I have found who your magical guardian is supposed to be… A man by the name of Sirius Black, although he seems to be in Azkaban at this point in time" What? That doesn't make sense, Harry's parents are alive, so why is he in Prison?

I decided to voice my concerns "what?" I so eloquently voiced

"I said he's in prison"

"Yeah, why is he in prison, James and Lily Potter are alive, they know he wasn't the secret keeper"

Ragnok looked at me then down at the paper then looked at me again "You're saying that an innocent man has rotted in Azkaban for 10 years even though two people knew and had evidence that he was innocent?"

I blinked "I guess I'll have to break him out then" The director chuckled

"Right, last thing, your name, I have the papers here "He held out some papers for me "all you need to do is change your name and I'll take care of the rest" I pulled out a pen which I didn't have before and scribbled in a new name.

_Harriet Jenny Potter_

Ragnok took back the paper and smirked at me "Keeping it simple are we?" I shrugged as a blinking light suddenly appeared on the edge of his desk, moving his goblinny fingers to the light, he seemed to reach in and pull out a small key and what looked like a leather bag. He turned back to me "This is the key to your vault and I took the liberty of getting this for you too" He gestured towards the leather bag "this is a moleskin bag which is enchanted to work only for you, and will directly connect you to your vault, although I didn't think you really needed it, it's for convenience" I nodded, thanking the director, no one can say I don't have manners. "Do you need anything else?"

I thought for a moment "I need to convert some more gold to put in my vault, oh and I need you to make sure that my vault has the highest security possible, if only to emphasize just how damn rich I am"

The director chuckled again "Will do, how many more blocks are you going to be depositing?"

I pull out another 12 blocks of gold, floating them onto the director's desk, once again ignoring his incredibly look of shock "That's around 650,000 galleons right?"

Ragnok nodded subdued "yeah…"

I nodded, fantastic, vanishing the key and enchanted bag I saluted the director and teleported out of the place.

**A/N – Hope you're enjoying the story so far, favorite and review, if you have any suggestions or queries let me know, next time Azkaban!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I'm supposed to put a disclaimer so I will, Disclaimer, I don't own harry potter or anything else I may or may not reference, the only thing I own are the things that I make up**

**Chapter 3 – godfather and reasons**

Ah, Azkaban prison, the only place in the world you can smell before you see. I looked upon the huge disgusting building in distaste, I have seen some disgusting things in my time, and actually this was only in the top 100, seriously, compared to hell itself, this isn't too bad… At any rate, it's time to get to work!

Deciding that I had loitered enough to be noticed, I quickly went on with my mission, passing straight through the wall as usual. Immediately two dementors flew down on my location, sensing the incredible soul I possessed, I smirked, this is gonna be fun. I quickly reached into my new and dashing cloak, and pulled out two small handguns. Flicking a switch on either side of the guns I pointed them towards the creatures and pulled the triggers "Lights out" I smirked. Time seemed to slow and the lights of the prison shined for a moment as the energy seemed to be drawn into the barrels of the guns, a second later the energy was expelled in large beams of light slicing through both of the dementors and a few poor prisoners behind them, eh, in this place it's more of a mercy-killing anyway.

I blew on the barrels of my guns and holstered them back in my again, dashing new cloak before making my way to the main wardens office, I stopped outside of the doors for a moment, and glanced back down the hallway to check on my awesome devastation, two piles of dust dementors, destroyed walls, trembling slash dead prisoners, lovely. Thinking for a moment I waved my hand over the area and watched as each of the remaining prisoners dropped to the floor, wouldn't be good to have anyone remember me, would it?

* * *

><p>The warden was very helpful in helping me find my way to 'my' godfather, especially after I removed all of his memories, hm, they may be related, actually I'm being quite violent lately, I think this place is getting to me.<p>

I stepped over another pile of dust and continued counting the cell numbers "101… 102… 103… 104… Sirius black… 106… Oh, there you are" I stepped back a couple of paces, and looked back inside the cell, yep that's mah godfather.

The years had not been good to Sirius black, he looked gaunt and tired, his clothing barely fit him and his hair was matted and greasy, this might be a problem, it was never really confirmed just how crazy Sirius was in the books… or the movies for that matter. I was startled out of thought by tired and croaky, but still very much sane voice

"Who are you?" I looked back into the cell and sighed in relief, guess he's good then, I turned towards the cell completely, sat myself down on the floor and stared at him expectantly.

He blinked and looked confused for a second before reiterating his previous question "who are you?"

"Your goddaughter"

He scoffed at me "I don't have a goddaughter" he glanced back at my previous destruction, in particular, the dead prisoners "especially to a psycho like you"

I smiled "psycho?"

"You killed them!"

"So?" I started grinning, this conversation is always fun

"Normal people don't KILL PEOPLE!" he screamed the last part at me, possibly affronted by my blasé attitude… possibly

"_You_ killed people" I continued grinning as a rage began to build behind his eyes

"I DID NOT KILL THEM; I DIDN'T EVEN KILL THAT TRAITOR!" He huffed at me before collapsing to the floor "and now they're dead because of me… It's all my fault… I insisted…"

Alright, this doesn't make sense "who's dead?"

"LILY AND JAMES YOU BITCH, MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME BECAU-"

"No they're not" that shut him up. Sirius' eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out "they're alive and Voldemort's missing, why on earth you think they were dead?"

Managing to overcome his shock he finally managed to speak "but… Dumbledore told me they… I don't understand" he raised his hand to his head and continued to mumble incoherently as I lost myself in thought, wow, this is fucked up, this certainly is different from the original, dumbles making it so Sirius goes to prison and thinks the potters are dead and the potters having two children, one of which is named the BWL and the other, the real BWL, is abandoned at his relatives, despite the obvious prophecy… I … left. Oh. He does know, he wanted us both, a sacrifice and a protégé, which probably means that the potter's think Sirius is guilty and were being controlled by Dumbledore to give me, or rather, Harry, up… I am going to have so much fun with this!

I looked back up at Sirius and was amused for a second at his attempts to figure out just what the fuck was going on "Sirius" he paused in his figuring's and looked back at me as if only just noticing I was still there "grab my hand and we can escape, I'll explain everything when we're more comfortable" he looked at me as if I were crazy

"And how exactly are we going to escape here?"

"I've disabled the wards; now grab my hand so I can apperate us away" He still looked at me warily as he reached out and grabbed my hand and with a small pop, we vanished.

* * *

><p>I nursed a mug of coffee as I stared out the window, waiting for Sirius' return, I admired the cityscape below me, god I love penthouses, especially in New York, only the best for these guys, well, except for food, that's usually tasteless. Shame really. A shuffling noise caught my attention and I turned towards the kitchen door, raising an eyebrow at the scene before me.<p>

A still gaunt and slightly dead-looking Sirius leveling a wand at my head; knew I shouldn't have given him that. I shrugged and went back to staring out of the window and spoke to him "what do you want to know"

"I want to know what's going on!" I looked at him again and noted he hadn't moved from his previous position at all

"You're gonna have to be more specific, and sit down, I'm not gonna hurt you" He narrowed his eyes before begrudgingly doing so "You want a drink?" He nodded tersely, great, this is going to take forever isn't it, I sighed before waving my hand slightly causing a cup of hot chocolate appear before him

Sirius looked at me suspiciously "hot chocolate?"

I smirked "you've spent the last 9 years in the coldest place on the planet, plus I figured you'd want something sweet" He narrowed his eyes and cast a few, what I would guess to be detection charms on the cup, finally satisfied he took a small sip "now2 I started again "what do you want to know?"

He placed the cup back on the table "where are we?"

"New York, penthouse of some building I own" His eyes widened considerably

"Own?"

"Mm, I bought it while you were resting" I took a sip of coffee

"Alright then, who are you?"

"Your goddaughter"

"I don't have a goddaughter! You're lying!" I went back to staring out the window again

"Correction, you didn't and besides, I can't lie" I looked down to the streets, was that a car crash? Ooh, looks like a pileup, man, that's a lot of cars…

"What do you mean I _didn't _have a goddaughter, who are you really? What's your name?" His wand was leveled at my head again, great

"You didn't have a goddaughter because I only recently became a girl" again "my current name is Harriet Jenny Potter, I think you would know me better as Harry" I turned back to him, smirking

"H…Harry? It can't be"

"It can be and it is, well, technically" His eyes narrowed again, if they get any narrower I don't think he'll be able to see me anymore

"Technically?"

"Mm, yeah, I'll start from the beginning shall I?"

"That would be nice"

"Right" I placed my coffee down on the table, this is going to be annoying "Now, don't interrupt me, and if you want proof of what I'm saying at the end then I'll show you alright?" he nodded "good" I took a breath for drama "around 11 years ago, a God entered this universe and came to this planet looking for something, that something was harry potter, or rather his life. The beautiful and amazing God had seen his life from another world and did not like the pain that he went through, so she decided to help him achieve a better life, a happier life. She changed the prophecy surrounding the child's destiny and saved his parent's lives during the attack from Voldemort" I decided to ignore Sirius's flinching "_unfortunately_ because the God didn't actually need to physically _be_ at this event she also did not know about the fallout of said changes, for young Harry's life had taken a turn for the worse"

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" Sirius interrupted

I silenced him "no interruptions!" I huffed and continued on with my incredible story "ANYWAY, like I was saying, Harry's life took a turn for the worse, as instead of him the credit for Voldemort's defeat went to his twin brother, a brother who had not existed in the original timeline, something that the God didn't know about as she was, at the time, enjoying Paris. Furthermore, a certain old goat manipulated the Potters into giving up young Harry to abusing relatives so that when Young Harry finally went to Hogwarts the goat would easily be able to control and manipulate him to his will, I assume… Oh, also when he was manipulating the Potters he also made the Harry's only other possible legal guardian be sent to jail, that's you by the way" I grinned at him "nothing much happened for around 9 years after that well, other than Harry being abused and such, until one fateful night where the abuse was too much and Harry died" I paused for a second to gauge his reaction, horror mostly, about what I expected "the death of Harry finally managed to catch the God's attention and she immediately made her way over the boy's house, intent on finding out what the hell happened, when she got there she realized that here plan had gone horribly wrong, and it was, to be honest, not the first time her plans had gone horribly wrong… anyway, the God realized that with Harry dead there was no one to complete the prophecy she set forth, and although she could bring him back to life, she refused to do so as he was finally happy in heaven, so instead, the God decided to inhabit the boy's body and carry out the prophecy herself, she then scared Harry's relatives, went to London, changed her body into something more comfortable" I gestured down at myself "went to Gringotts, threatened some goblins, then broke her godfather out of jail and brought him back here" I took another sip of my coffee "and now we're here" I smiled at him removing my silencing as I did so

"Prove it" I smiled again as I tapped the table with my hand and transformed it into gold, his eyes widened and he cast a few diagnostic charms on the gold "this is real…"

"That it is" I smirked again, I seem to be doing a lot of that "Impossible for a human, impossibly easy for a God"

* * *

><p>It took a few hours, but I finally convinced him of my story, Sirius was still sitting on his side of the now golden table, absentmindedly stroking a miniature dragon I had previously created "I have a few questions…"<p>

I looked at him from where I was sitting and reading a magazine "Go on…"

"Why did you change the prophecy in the first place, why did you do any of this?"

I rose an eyebrow "I don't understand"

"you're a god right?" I nodded "so don't you have some responsibilities or something? why would it matter to you if some kid in another reality had a shitty life?"

I sighed "It's little hard to explain"

"try me"

I put down my magazine "I'm immortal, un-killable, un-aging, and eternal, but… I used to be human, a _very_ long time ago, so long I don't actually remember my real name" I sighed "anyway, my point is that, I was not born a god so I don't have the mind of a god, I don't think like a god should, I think like a human. Humans get bored"

He looked at me incredulously "that's it? Boredom, you did this because you were bored?"

I went back to my magazine "bingo"

"Alright second question, what did you mean when you said you couldn't lie?"

"I mean I can't lie"

"But you're a god"

"And?"

"Wouldn't you be able to undo it?"

"There's always a price for power"

"Waitwaitwait, so you're telling me that in exchange for the ability to tell lies you became a god"

"And a few other things as well" I turned a page "nothing particularly restrictive, just annoying"

He stared at me for a moment "but you did tell a lie"

"Nope" I turned another page, stupid ads

"You told me I'm your godfather, I'm Harry's godfather, not yours"

I looked at him like he was an idiot, which compared to me, he is "This body, although changed is still Harry's body, with Harry's magic and Harry's blood, so legally, you're _my _godfather"

He looked down at the table frowning "why did you do _this_ though"

"You're gonna have to be more specific"

"Inhabit his body, couldn't you just rewind time, or bring him back to life, or something?"

"Because of the prophecy"

He deadpanned "you said you made the prophecy"

"That I did, and because harry died, someone had to do it"

"Then why didn't you just bring him back"

I put down my magazine for the second time "because I'm not going to hurt him like that" he looked at me strangely "look, he's in heaven now, the perfect utopia, I won't just rip that away from him. I'm not heartless"

"Could have fooled me" the jackass grumbled under his breath "what do we do now" the jackass spoke louder this time

"We wait, about a year or so"

"For what?"

"My Hogwarts letter"

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it"

**A/N well, that's that, saving Sirius and some background information of Harriet, follow, review and fav, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Sorry about this taking so long to get out, I have been horrendously ill. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, next chapter the letter to Hogwarts and some other things, planning on making my chapter longer, maybe 3,000 – 4,000 words. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer again, don't own anything I didn't make up**

**Oh, also I have decided that an entity with limitless power is a little boring, so I shall in fact give her and her friends some limits, these will become apparent soon, however, that being said, they're still gods or at least god-like and they're going to be fighting humans, so there's still not going to be much of a competition, well, mostly, I have plans**

**Anyway! On with the story!**

**Chapter 4 – The summoning of Sara**

A quiet clacking noise roused me from the nap I had been taking. I looked towards the door and noticed three letters sticking out of the box placed behind the letterbox to catch the letters as they fell from it, the letter catcher thing, can't remember what it's called.

I yawned and got up, stretching my limbs and cracking my back slightly as I walked towards the letter catcher thing. I took the three letters and glanced at each, spam, spam, Hogwarts letter… oh?

_Harriet Jennifer Potter_

_Canary wharf_

_Penthouse_

_The living room_

They are really specific aren't they? I vanished the envelope and read through the letter left behind. It was the normal spiel, welcome to Hogwarts, yadda yadda, Get your supplies, yadda yadda, owl your reply; nothing new. Which probably meant it was an automatic system; after all they wouldn't just ignore the name Potter.

I smiled as I thought about the year leading up to this moment. Practicing magic with a wand again, playing poker with Sirius and Sara, drinking copious amounts of alcohol, some rather vulgar things I probably shouldn't mention involving Sara and hive full of wasps… Ah, good times. Although speaking of Sara she wasn't all too happy when I first summoned her through.

_Flashback_

_I sat on the floor of my bedroom in the new penthouse I had just acquired, the building was called… Canary Wharf I think. I looked out of the window, I hope we're not overrun with daleks or something, I grimaced, as I remembered the episode of Doctor Who Sara had forced me to watch, not my thing really, wait, Sara. Oh shite._

_I scrambled to my feet and raced towards my left wall, phasing through it as usual, and right into Sirius's bedroom where he was still sleeping off his mental trauma. "SIRIUS, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. Like a bolt Sirius was on his feet by the side of the bed, eyes wide, a growl coming from his lips._

"_What? what's going on?!" he looked around frantically, pointing his hastily drawn wand in every direction_

_Oh that's cute, he thinks we're under attack "calm down sirius, we're not under attack" He narrowed his eyes at me, the growl he was making rising in volume_

_"then why. did you. wake. me. UP!" he screamed the last bit rather loudly and I had to rub my ears, bit of an overreaction don't you think?_

"_I need that house elf I was talking about" He looked at me with wide eyes_

"_A HOUSE ELF?!" I nodded "you woke me up from my first pleasant sleep in 10 years, BECAUSE YOU WANT A FUCKING HOUSE ELF!"_

"_yes" I nodded "I did, and if you'd call the bloody thing, I could send you back to sleep" I gave him a bored look, don't know what's he's complaining about, I'm the one who's in danger_

"_fine" he said tiredly "Kreacher!" At his call a small strange green creature with giant floppy ears and many a wrinkle cracked into existence behind him, kreacher, obviously, who looked SO weird close up. Luckily I didn't voice that thought as he seemed angry enough already_

_He looked to be struggling with something "m-master calls for kreacher, NO filthy blood-traitor not master, yes, n-no, YES, NO" Kreacher then proceeded to slam his face against a nearby wall... Hm, so he's a little insane, no matter, he won't be living for much longer, just the wrong elf at the wrong time_

_I dragged my eyes away from the elfs insanity and focused back on the sleepy Sirius "order him to follow my every command and I'll send you to sleep, Okay?" SIrius nodded and wiped his eyes_

"_KREACHER" he shouted to get the his attention and draw him away from trying to kill himself, I mean, I assume anyway "Follow all of Harriet's orders from now on" he gestured to me as I waved at the small creature_

"_Kreacher understands" A glint appeared in his eyes as he said this, well, I don't like that_

"_Stay here" I said, and there goes the glint, I smirked, silly thing "I want you to stand still and be quiet until I say otherwise" I turned back to Sirius and flicked my hand in mid air, a small vial of blue glowing liquid appeared in my hand before I passed it over to sirius "this is a dreamless sleep potion, highly concentrated, when you drink it you'll be out for about a week" I smiled at his annoyed look "have fun!"_

_Sirius snatched the potion out of my hand and looked at it closely "fine" he sighed "don't wake me up this time"_

"_I won't, I expect to be busy for a while"_

"_doing what?"_

"_you'll see… or hear" I tapped a finger against the side of my nose to punctuate my point and pushed him onto his bed "get some sleep" You're gonna need it_

_I had instructed kreacher to stand in the middle of my room, just in front of the bed, I have to assume that she's going to cause some damage so it's really the best position, I want to get some sleep after this after all. The walls were adorned with large torches flickering with strange blue flames. black lines lead from each of the torches to each corner of the room, and then down on to the floor below, continuing on until they each connected to a perfect circle surrounding the small elf_

"_now Kreacher, listen up, no matter how much this hurts, and it will hurt a lot, do. not. move!" although it really wouldn't do anything to the ritual itself, just make it hurt more, heh._

_I stepped back from the circle and raised both my arms above my head, the torches in the room flicked red for a second "stage one complete" I murmured, looking directly at the elf whose eyes had gone wide with fear. I started to channel my energy through my arms and out of my fingers that were pointing up towards the ceiling._

_A black mist started forming from my fingers, cascading down along my body to gather at my feet. After a second the mist started to move out from me and expanded to fill the entire room, filling the floor until it couldn't be seen, leaving a clear space only where the elf was encircled, nothing passing the now, glowing blue line._

"_final stage complete" I honestly don't know why a ritual that has only two stages calls its second stage the final stage, ah well. I thrust both my arms down quickly , levelling them both so they pointed towards the terrified elf. as if a flick was switched the black mist rushed inside the circle, compressing itself against the elf, forming around lime like a second opaque skin, smothering any screams he may or may not have released instantly. The black skin surrounding the elf starter the bubble silently, as if it were boiling in an insensible heat._

_I stepped back from my station and planted myself against the wall with my arms crossed. I gave the bubbling shape an amused smirk, Sara always did like intimidating the idiots that actually performed this ritual, right before she killed them._

_after a minute or so of bubbling and shifting the shape finalised itself into that of a decidedly female form. She looked to be around 20 or so years old with long black wavy hair reaching down to her lower back, she had pointed ears like that of an elf and deep red eyes. Her clothing or rather, lack-there-of consisted of a red and black leather ensemble that barely covered any of her extremities finished off with knee high leather boots and a whip like belt, the most eye catching thing however would be the massive black wings protruding from her back. She grinned at me showing off her pointed canines, obviously not recognizing my new form "greetings mortal, I am the great succubus-"_

"_Hey, Sara!" I said cutting her off with a smile and a wave, she faltered in her speech and slowly raised her hand to her temples before rubbing them slightly_

"_For fucks sake Scar, do you have to summon me this way every time you go to a new fucking universe without me?!" she stared at me incredulously_

"_well it IS the easiest way"I argued, if she didn't want to be summoned, then why make a summoning ritual for herself "It's good to see you by the way" I smiled at her_

"_Yeah, it is… hang on" Uh oh "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Now, in hindsight, it probably wasn't the best of ideas to close my eyes when she started shouting, if I hadn't, I might've been able to dodge the fist flying toward my face, but, alas, I did close my eyes, and so the fist, connected with my face… With enough force to destroy a mountain. Not fun._

_I woke up to a stinging pain in my cheek and a view of Sara straddling my waist, raising her hand for another slap "Wait!" I pulled up my arms to shield my damaged face, even with the recent reinforcements I added, that punch still hurt like hell, I think she might have dislocated something. When the slap didn't come I lowered my arms to look at her. Glowing eyes, gritted teeth, yeesh_

"_let me say again, just in case you forgot" she seethed out at me "where. have. you. been!"_

_I considered my options, what to say so she inflicts the least damage "harry potter"_

"_what?" the glowing in her eyes stopped_

"_This is the harry potter world" her features softened immediately before spreading into a brilliant grin_

"_you're kidding"_

"_nope!" I started grinning now, seems like I'm off the hook_

"_so where is he?"_

"_eh?"_

"_Harry, where's Harry? I assume he's here right?" She started glancing around the room as if expecting him to walk in_

_I had the decency to look sheepish "about that, uh…" I gestured down at myself. She stopped looking around and her smile fell slightly_

"_so he died then?" I had done this before, taking the place of the hero when things didn't go right_

"_beaten to death by the dursleys, yeah" I grimaced slightly at her hardened look_

"_are they dead?"_

"_I can't kill them" She stared at me incredulously "Look, you know how I feel about child killers, but they're being manipulated, their minds are under a..." I searched for the words "compulsion magic" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed slightly "Don't get me wrong, I would love to kill them, but they're not guilty for anything else, apart from being jackasses, you know our creed, don't kill the innocent and all that" She growled and looked away_

"_I hate that sometimes" I responded with a laugh_

"_yeah" I let out a breath and closed my eyes slightly "so… Am I off the hook?"_

_she gave me a withering look "well, you have been busy, I suppose, I can" I sighed in relief, and she smacked my lightly "BUT, you have to apologise to Henrietta when we see her" I sent her a smile_

"_fine, but that's not going to be that difficult" she rolled her eyes "you know how she loves me" I grinned "almost as much as you do"_

_Sara started grinning once more "you know, we haven't seen each other in a long time, and it's been a while since, we did it" her clothes flashed brightly, and the leather was replaced with a customized female military uniform "and as your wife, I demand you do your duty!"_

_I couldn't grin any wider._

_Flashback over_

I smiled remembering the week afterwards, that was some really kinky sex, aging myself to a steady 21 during it of course. I only managed to tell her that I had changed my name to Harriet here, after we were done. THAT was an awkward conversation.

I walked back to the couch and sat down again, It was still dangerous for me to use wand magic, with me overpowering every spell, so wandless practice would have to do. I flicked my wrist and conjured a piece of paper and a calligraphy pen, y'know, to make it look like I wrote it with a quill…

I carefully wrote down a quick message to reply to my letter, using block letters, as to not arouse any suspicion. ALthough block letters may be a bit suspicious. no matter.

_Dear Professor McGonagall, if that is your real name_

_I would to respond to your hogwarts letter in the positive variety, meaning, yes I will be attending, please note that the payment for my tuition has already been paid in by my new guardian, under the name of Laughing at your misfortune I hope everything is okay with that._

_Furthermore, this letter is also sent on the behalf of one Sara Morgana Snow, also saying yes to the coming to of hogwarts, in case you didn't get a letter from her, not sure if she sent one or not, not really important, at any rate, we live together, so this is all cool._

_lastly we will not be needing an escort around diagon alley as we have already gotten most of our supplies and know what we need to do, thank you for your correspondence, I hope to see you there. I guess._

_Love from Harriet_

I read the letter through a few times, humble and straight to the point. Perfect.

Hearing a noise from the doorway i turned and saw Sara walking in with a yawn "Anything - " she cut herself off with yet another yawn "we need to do today?" she finished

"why are you so tired?" I asked "you're not usually like this in the mornings"

"well not all of us have an infinite well of energy inside of us" she sent me a blank look, and I took the time to look at her closely. instead of the buxom scantily-clad succubus she was when she arrived, she had now shrunk herself down to a normal 11 year-old girl, well, apart from the wide red eyes and the tinted blue hair.

Unlike myself who has the ability to do anything though the as per-previously mentioned infinite well of energy inside of myself, Sara had different abilities, or rather ability, that made her a very dangerous person. Sara's ability was to be able to shift into anything she had seen, or rather what she would be like if she were born of the species of thing that she had seen, and as someone that had traversed between hundreds of different universes, seeing thousand of incredible life forms, many of which were god-like in power (or actual Gods) or are straight out of a person's imagination. she could even mimic my abilities to an extent. All in all this made her an incredibly powerful person. Unfortunately to change her age took a bit more effort, so she usually stayed in her base human form for that.

Currently she was dressed in a white hoodie and black jeans ensemble, with long braided hair down her back, with streaks of dark blue running through it at odd angles. I had to smile at the image, she looked exactly as she did when she was actually 11, a year after they met. ahhh, good memories.

It seemed Sara had noticed my staring as she decided to interrupt me "what are you looking at?" she looked around herself curiously

"Just admiring the view" I smiled at her, as she blushed slightly "anyway, Ragnok sent me a letter yesterday, it seems he has something to talk to me about, so we need to go there today"

"we? Did he ask for me too?"

"Actually, I didn't tell him about you, so I don't think he knows you exist" I rubbed my chin in a mock-thinking pose "although I did put your name under my vault, so he might"

"remind me again, _why_ you have a vault when you can create gold out of thin air?"

"It's easier?" I shrugged

She rolled her eyes at me "ever the lazy one" I shrugged again

**Aaaaaaand, that's a wrap, I'd write more, but i've delayed long enough and I just want to get this out there. review and stuff!**

**Next chapter, gringotts again, the sorting and other stuff!**


End file.
